That thing you all call love
by mysupermariomaurer
Summary: Plot inspired to CLTC but don't worry the story changes at a certain point. Review ;DD All inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

A brunette was running through the school corridors chased by a boy with crimson eyes. "Mikan!" The boy shouted as he kept running after her. "Try to catch me Natsume!" She playfully replied causing the boy named Natsume to smirk. Suddenly Mikan turned in a blind alley. After few seconds she found herself trapped by Natsume. "I caught you, little girl." He said smirking causing Mikan to blush. Her heart started to beat faster she was blushing furiously as she noticed Natsume's face coming near her. _What is he doing?_ She thought, trying to avoid his crimson eyes which were staring at her. When Natsume was finally close, he stopped and looked at the brunette. He laughed at her expression, and smirked again. "Did you really think that I would kiss you?" He said looking at the now furious Mikan. "Even if you were the only girl left on this earth, no one will kiss you." He said as he walked away. "Kyaaa!" Mikan screamed at his back. "Who does he think he is!" She said to herself. "Just because he's my best friend he can't tell me whatever he wants. Pff!" She said as she pouted and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: All for you.<strong>

"Did you and Natsume fight again, Mikan?" A girl with amethyst eyes named Hotaru asked.

Mikan nodded sadly. "I don't understand." Hotaru suddenly said.

Mikan raised her head and looked at her. "Why?" She whispered.

"You guys are best friend, but every time you fight it's like your worlds will fall. You two aren't even together. So why are you over reacting? You're just friends, Mikan." Mikan stared at her friend. She was right, she was thinking the same. Why every time they fight, she feels so depressed.

"Mikan, maybe you like him." Hotaru suddenly added. Mikan's eyes widened in surprise something hit her when she heard Hotaru spoke.

"No, I don't… I think." She said. Hotaru went near her.

"There's nothing bad in liking someone and you know that Mikan. So, just admit it you like Natsume?" Hotaru said as she started to tease her.

"No, that's not true." Mikan kept replying as a smile started to form on her lips.

"Mikan you're smiling, that means that you're denying it. I know you very well!" Hotaru told her. Mikan blushed.

"I think you're right. I… l…like him." She whispered. Hotaru threw her a pillow on her face causing Mikan to fall from the bed.

"Aww, Hotaru that hurts, baka!" She shouted laughing.

"You like your best friend, you like your senior." Hotaru teased her.

"Hotaru stop! Someone might hear you!" She said in a low voice.

"Want me to help you get him?" Hotaru asked smirking.

"Stupid." Mikan replied as she threw another pillow at her.

"You want war, eh." Hotaru said and the two played until late.

* * *

><p>The next day Mikan and Hotaru were walking to their classroom.<p>

"Good morning, everyone!" They greeted.

"Good morning!" Their classmate replied. Suddenly two girls ran to them.

"Mikan, Hotaru texted us last night." They said smiling evilly.

"S…So?" Mikan replied nervously.

"We know you like…!" The two shouted. Unknowingly to them Natsume passed and heard them. Mikan jumped and covered their mouths.

"Shut up! No one, I repeat no one must know this! Only the four of us." Mikan said.

"Ehm." Suddenly someone coughed from behind. Mikan turned and saw Natsume. She rapidly fixed herself and turned to him.

"W…What are you doing here?" Mikan asked nervously. "Are you here to say sorry?" Mikan asked with a very hopeful tone.

"No. Only idiots say sorry. Idiot." Natsume said coldly.

"So, by calling me idiot I can presume that you want me to say sorry." Mikan said as a vein popped out her head.

"Look, if that was the only thing you wanted to tell me, go to your class because you're going to be late." Natsume raised his eyebrow and looked at her.

"What's with the attitude, little girl. Sorry, okay." He said laughing. Mikan's eyes widened.

"You… You… You're saying s-sorry?" Mikan asked in disbelief.

Natsume caressed her head, and smirked as he turned and walked away.

"Ahh, damn idiot! You messed my hair!" Mikan shouted at him before he walked out their room.

"Don't worry no one will look at you even with your hair fixed." He teased and walked to his class.

Hotaru walked to Mikan and patted her on the shoulder.

"This is going to be hard." Hotaru teased and Mikan hit her with her book.

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang and Hotaru, Mikan, Anna went to the school cafeteria. They sat at a table that wasn't far from the seniors. Suddenly a girl named Nonoko ran to their table showing a book to them. The book was entitled <em>9 recipes of Love<em>. Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko looked at each other for a while and then looked at Mikan. Mikan sweat dropped and hid herself under the table.

"Mikan, we have to try!" Sumire shouted.

"We have to try, okay. Who knows? Maybe we'll get him and you'll live happily ever after!" She added and getting the attention of everyone especially of Natsume.

Sumire noticed it and coughed. "Ehm, Mikan I mean maybe you'll get what you want if you try to ask your dad, right girls?" She said as the others went back to what they were doing except Natsume, who was still watching them from their table. _She's been acting strange since this morning. I wonder why?_ He thought.

Classes restarted and everyone was in their respective classrooms. _Mikan, let us help you okay. _Sumire wrote on a paper and passed it to Mikan. Mikan read it and glared at Sumire who was glaring back at her.

"Why?" Sumire whispered.

"Yes why Sumire?" The teacher asked her.

"Shut up. Mikan I'm talking to you. Look at me." Sumire said without knowing that the person she answered was their teacher.

"Oh, really Ms. Sumire?" The teacher asked.

"What the, you're pissing me of-, oh oh." She said as she looked at the furious teacher who was standing in front of her desk.

"Sensei… Gomen…" Sumire apologized. "Get out." The teacher shouted and her classmates laughed. "Shouda you'll never change." The teacher added.

Classes ended and Mikan, with her friends, went to study at her house.

"Girls, look at the first step of the book. Write the name of the one you love with your finger during a night full of stars." The three girls ran to the window and started to point in the dark sky. Mikan watched them.

"Mikan, why don't you try?" Hotaru said as the three girls walked to her.

"I think it's non-sense." She replied hiding her face behind the book.

"Ahh, I don't understand you at all. Well, bye! We'll go. See you tomorrow." When the girls left Mikan stood and ran to the window. She took a deep breath and looked at the sky. After a while she smiled and pointed her finger to the shining stars and started to draw the name of the one she loves.

* * *

><p>The next day Mikan woke up and prepared herself for school. Suddenly someone knocked on her door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see her handsome best friend outside her door.<p>

"N-Natsume." She said as she rapidly combed her hair.

"So, going to class?" Natsume asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mikan replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Hoho, little girl, it's still early to fight." Natsume said teasing her.

"Today is our official first day of classes, yesterday was just an orientation. This year we'll be on different floors, so don't cause troubles little girl." He said in a very teasing tone as he messed her hair and walked away.

"What's with him? He's always the one who causes troubles, not me!" She said as she shut the door.

After a while Hotaru with the other girls picked her and walked to the classroom. "Hey, Mikan. Are you okay?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her until she bumped into someone.

"Aww…" She said massaging her head.

"Feeling comfortable?" The person she bumped in asked.

"Yeah." She replied. When she opened her eyes, her eyes widened in shock and she blushed as she found herself sat on top of a handsome boy. She quickly stood up and stared at the boy with embarrassment.

"S-s-sorry." Mikan whispered. The boy stood and stared at her for a while and then he smiled.

"No, it's okay. Gomen, it's my fault. But just be careful next time." He said and followed his friends.

"Mikan, are you okay? Who was that guy?" Hotaru asked as she approached her.

"Nothing, I don't know him." She replied as she stared at his back.

Lunch break came and Mikan with the other girls walked in the school cafeteria. They sat at their table and started chatting.

"Mikan, when will you tell him?" Anna asked. Mikan spitted her drink on Sumire's face. A vein popped out.

"Mikaaaan!" She screamed. Mikan stood up and wiped her face with her handkerchief.

"I'm so sorry, Sumire-chan. I-I didn't do it on purpose." Mikan tried to apologize. Sumire stood up and took her handkerchief and ran to the toilet, leaving a guilty Mikan. Mikan sighed.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. By the way you didn't answer my question yet, Mikan." Mikan glared at her and ran outside the cafeteria.

"Let her go. She needs to think, and you know that she rarely thinks." Hotaru said as the others sweat dropped. Mikan ran to a sakura tree, and stood near it while looking at the sky.

"Should I tell you or not? Just the other day I realized that I really love you. Ahh, what should I do?" She spoke aloud, thinking that she was alone. Meanwhile a boy, who was trying to sleep on the branch of the tree, heard her and stared at her until she left.

"Mikan…" He whispered.

* * *

><p>"So, Mikan what do you plan?" Sumire asked.<p>

"You didn't spit your drink on me for nothing, right?" She added as she evilly smiled.

"Ahh, give me that damn book." She said and grabbed the book, as they laughed together.

"So, you're going to try?" Mikan slightly nodded and looked down to hide her blushing face.

Suddenly a boy started to wave his hand when he saw Mikan.

"Mikan, look at that guy. He's waving at you?" Hotaru said.

"Um? Who? Where?" Mikan said as she looked around confused.

"There, Mikan." Sumire replied as she pointed to the smiling guy.

"Oh, that guy… HIM?" Mikan said in surprise. The boy approached her and stood in front of her.

"Hey, earlier I forgot to ask your name." He said while scratching his head and handing her his other hand.

"M-mikan." She nervously replied with a weird smile.

"Oh, what a nice name. Well, I'll see you around." He said and ran away.

"Bye." Mikan replied. Suddenly the girls hit her on her head.

"Stupid, you didn't ask him his name! What an idiot!" The girls said in unison.

"Aww, sorry." Mikan replied.

* * *

><p>The boy ran towards a table in the cafeteria, "How's my buddy?" He said as he punched Natsume.<p>

Natsume looked at him in surprise. "Shadow-freak!" He shouted as he hugged him.

"Guys, meet my best friend. We know each other since kinder garten." Natsume introduced him.

"Nice to meet you." The boy said. "You can call me Tsubasa or Andou." He added. After classes, Natsume and Andou were walking around the campus.

Many girls screamed and stared at the new boy, while the two were talking about their experiences.

"It seems that I'll have a rival now as the heartthrob of the school." Natsume said.

"Stupid." Tsubasa replied. "So, how long are you staying here?" Natsume asked.

"I think for good, finally. My father found a job here." Tsubasa replied as he patted Natsume on the shoulder.

"Boy, do you still like taking pictures?" Tsubasa suddenly asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "I like it, every time that I'm free." He added.

"What about soccer?" Suddenly Natsume looked down and hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"Okay, I get it. Change topic, right?" He said. The two kept talking and telling each other their stories.

Meanwhile, Mikan was still thinking about the guy. _Who is he? Hmm, I think he's a senior. _Mikan thought.

The next day, Mikan decided to do everything just to see Natsume. She walked in the seniors floor and stared at him from their building, watched him playing football and taking pictures. In few words, she was stalking him. The girls laughed at her sudden change of attitude they found it funny that Mikan was crazy for her best friend now. It was weird but really funny. Especially for Hotaru.

One day, while watching Natsume playing football, a girl approached him.

Mikan saw them and felt hurt. The girl was pretty. She suddenly felt insecure. Hotaru noticed it and sat near her.

Suddenly Mikan spoke. "Hotaru, am I pretty?" Hotaru looked at the girl that walked away with Natsume and sighed.

"No." The girls tried to cover her mouth, while a tear fell from Mikan's eye.

"Mikan." Sumire whispered. "Hotaru, why did you…" but Hotaru interrupted her and spoke.

"No, you're not pretty at all and crying makes you uglier. It's time for you to know that you should do something to change! You must change in all aspects! I'm here to help you, Mikan. Don't give up. You're already lucky to be his best friend, just because you know each other since elementary…" More tears fell from her eyes, when suddenly she stood and punched in the air.

Fire was seen in her eyes, which made the other girls worried about her while Hotaru proud of her.

"That's the attitude you need! Let's go we still have so much work to do." Hotaru added. Mikan and Hotaru walked away with chins up, which made the other girls' jaw dropped.

"Should we worry or be proud of them?" Anna asked in a weird tone as they watched the two walking away.

It was already afternoon and Mikan and Hotaru were still walking. When they walked passed Natsume, Mikan ignored him; her target now was to change before facing him. Natsume was surprised. _Normally, she would run and jump to hug me. What's with her? She's been acting strange since the other day…_ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER, LATER I'M GOING TO UPDATE.<strong>

**P.S. Remember the story Two is better than one? I'm going to update it soon. Well, you see. I lost Internet connection and I had to buy a new laptop. So I didn't have much time to update that story. Hope you'll understand. **

**Going to submit Chapter 2, later ;))**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review.**


	2. It's not about time nor age

Sorry for the grammatical mistakes ;) Hope you'll understand me ;p

Guys, remember the story Two is better than one? Now, that I bought a new laptop and have internet again,

**I'm going to continue the story ;)**

Chapter dedicated to Sakura Keiko ;D

Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: It's not about time nor age.<strong>

Months passed and Mikan was changing in all aspects. Her hair grew longer, but kept putting it in two pigtails. She became smarter and whiter. She grew taller and her body became slender. Hotaru noticed her development and was so proud of her. The school year ended, and finally they were in their last years of high school. Mikan had many admirers. In fact during Valentine's Day, she received many gifts from the boys of her school. The junior school year was about to begin in few days, and in those months she changed and she became distant to Natsume.

The next day Mikan woke up. She walked to her mirror and put down her hair. She smiled at herself.

"Today, I'm going to get you Natsume." She said with determination in her eyes. She took a quick shower and wore her uniform. She put her hair in two pigtails and ran to Hotaru's room.

"Knock! Knock!" Mikan knocked on the door.

"Wait, just give me a minute Mikan, I'm coming." Hotaru replied from her room. After a while Hotaru opened the door and greeted her. Then, they walked to their classroom.

"Mikan, don't you think that your pigtails are old fashion?" Hotaru asked looking at her with a weird look.

"No, I find them cute, Hotaru." She replied while pouting.

Then, they reached their classroom and sat at their chairs.

"Today, we will announce who will be the performers of the school play _Snow White and the Seven… Dwarfsssss. _So please listen carefully to the announcements." The teacher explained. Suddenly someone from the speaker spoke and announced the performers, which made the students shocked.

"Mikan Sakura 3-B Snow White; Kokoro Yome 4-A, Youichi Hijiri 1-C, Mochu Ge 4-A, Ruka Nogi 4-B, Natsume Hyuuga 4-A, Akito Hayama 3-B and Pierre Kato 4-B, dwarfs; Hotaru Imai 3-B Witch; and Tsubasa Andou 4-A Prince. This is the main cast of the play. Please come to the theatre at 4 pm sharp. Your attendance is a must."

"WHAT?" Mikan and the others screamed in unison from different classes. "I'm what?" They added.

It was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon and the chosen students were waiting outside the auditorium of the theatre.

"Good Afternoon, my fellow students, do you know the reason why I chose you?" The gay teacher named Narumi asked.

"…" No one answered.

"Well, I know. Didn't you notice that the persons I chose are well known in this school? I thought that maybe by letting you act in this play, many students would come to watch." The students' jaw dropped.

"Selfish gay." Natsume said while the other boys laughed.

"I wouldn't joke around Hyuuga-kun, if you don't want to wear a dress in my play and be the princess in the story." Narumi said and glared at him.

Natsume sweat dropped and glanced at Mikan.

"Well, let's start you are Snow White, my dear Mikan. Come here, we'll start the make-up trial. And you Imai-san, fit these costumes. Go and help her. And you, my dear boys, go and paint the scenography." Narumi ordered.

"Hait!" They all replied and went to do what they were ordered to do. Mikan glanced at Natsume who was painting the castle, when suddenly a girl called her.

"Mikan, come here I have to make you _beautiful, my dear._" She said. Mikan walked to her and sat on the chair the girl started to put make-up on her face.

"Hmm, I heard that you're Natsume's best friend. So, why aren't you always with him?" The girl asked while she maked her up.

"Well, we're best friend that's true. But that doesn't mean we always have to be with each other." Mikan replied.

"Ah, by the way I'm Fuka. Call me Fuka-chan." The girl said.

"I'm Natsume's classmate." Mikan smiled and then, they continued. Fuka removed from Mikan her glasses and gave her a pair of hazel contact lens. When she was done, Mikan stood and fit her dress. When she came out she was unrecognizable. Fuka smiled and glanced at Natsume who was still painting and didn't notice Mikan.

After a while she stood and took off Mikan's pigtails. "No, wait. What are you…?" But Fuka interrupted her. "…doing? I'm making you look better."

Hotaru smiled at her words as she looked at Mikan who was now unrecognizable. Fuka glanced at Natsume again and finally she found him staring at Mikan.

"So, Natsume what do you think?" Natsume suddenly came back to earth and shake his head.

"She looks the same. Ugly as always." Natsume replied as he sticks out his tongue, causing a vein to pop out on Mikan's head. Fuka glared at him, while Mikan decided to walk out and remain quiet. Hotaru also glared at him and whispered _baka._ Natsume was confused. He didn't know why they were all glaring at him.

"Mikan, wait." Hotaru called. Mikan stopped running and quickly wiped her tears.

"I'm okay, Hotaru. Don't worry." Hotaru looked sadly at her while watching her running away. Suddenly, a boy popped out from a box. Mikan was still crying, but when she saw the boy with rabbit ears, she laughed a little. Suddenly it hit her she recognized the boy.

"Sorry. Oh, it's you again Mikan. Are you okay? You're crying." Mikan looked at him trying to stop her tears from falling, but when the boy suddenly hugged her, all her tears came out.

"Mikan, shh. Stop crying." Mikan blushed as she heard the boy trying to comfort her.

"Who did this to you?" The boy asked.

"No, nothing. I just had a bad day." Mikan replied as she wiped her tears.

"Take this." He said while handing her his handkerchief.

"No, I'm okay. Don't…" But she was interrupted when Tsubasa wiped her tears with his handkerchief.

"Don't worry." Mikan suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Oh." Tsubasa said as he caressed her head. After a while Mikan pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to hug someone. Thank you." Suddenly some boys called Tsubasa.

"Ei, shadow freak we're done here. Let's go." Tsubasa caressed her again before going.

"Bye, don't cry anymore, by the way you look beautiful. So, don't forget to smile." Then, he walked away, but before he could leave the auditorium Mikan called him.

"Hey. I forgot to ask your name…" Mikan said smiling.

"Tsubasa, Tsubasa Andou." He replied and ran to his friends.

* * *

><p>The next day Mikan let her hair down and wore contact lens. She went to their classroom earlier and as she walked through the corridors she saw Natsume standing against the wall of their classroom. <em>I'm gonna get you, no matter what. <em>Mikan walked and entered her classroom without greeting him, when suddenly he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Mikan." He said in a serious tone. Mikan blushed and lowered her head.

"M-mikan?" She asked. She was surprised that Natsume called her by her first name in a serious tone.

"What's the matter with you? I thought you were my best friend. Are you avoiding me?" He suddenly asked staring straightly in her eyes. _Me avoiding you? I've been stalking you since first year high, but you didn't notice it. _She thought.

"I'm not avoiding you. Yes, I'm your best friend, so?" She replied.

"So, you're not hiding me anything?" Natsume asked. _Tell me who is the guy. _He thought.

"Nothing." Mikan simply replied. With that Natsume let her go by pushing her away and walked away.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Mikan shouted.

"Nothing!" He replied and sighed.

Mikan entered her classroom and thrown her things on her table.

"The hell, Natsume. Stupid guy." Mikan spoke to herself. She then looked outside the window and saw Tsubasa playing soccer alone in the field. She decided to go down and watch him playing.

"GOAL!" Tsubasa suddenly shouted as the ball entered the score area. Mikan clapped her hands, and when Tsubasa noticed her he smiled and blushed a bit. He then walked towards her.

"Mikan, what are you doing here this early?" He asked as he sat on the grass.

"I woke up early and I was bored." She simply replied as she handed his water to him. Suddenly a boy came running to them.

"Hey, Shadow-freak!" Mikan's eyes widened when she recognized the boy. It was Natsume. Natsume saw her and wondered why they were together.

"You know each other?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, just a day ago." Tsubasa replied while putting his shoulder around Mikan, which caused Mikan to blush.

"Why, you also know her?" Tsubasa asked.

"She's my best friend." Natsume replied seriously while glaring at the arm of his best friend.

"So, you met my best friend already." Natsume said to Mikan while smirking.

_Moody swings. _Mikan thought as her eyebrow rose.

"Wanna hung with us sometime?" Tsubasa asked Mikan.

"S-sure." And with that Natsume suddenly turned and walked away.

"Do you know what's his problem?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't know. He's been acting like this since this morning."

Mikan replied looking at Natsume.

"Ahhh." Tsubasa replied. "Oh, it's already 7. We should go. Do you want me to escort you to your classroom?" He asked. Mikan nodded and they walked to the building. When they arrived to her classroom, everyone looked at them. Girls became jelous and glared at Mikan, while the boys kept looking at Mikan like they were thinking who she was.

"Thanks Andou-kun." Mikan said smiling.

"No problem as long as you'll call me Tsubasa." He replied and walked away.

"Mikan! Who? Is? He?" her two friends ran to her and asked.

"Tsubasa Andou. A senior student and best friend of Natsume." Mikan explained.

"He's cute!" The girls started to scream while Hotaru kept listening as an evil smile was formed on her face.

* * *

><p>Lunch break came and Mikan decided to go and talk to Natsume. Mikan looked in the cafeteria but he wasn't there. She tried to look in the soccer field, but he wasn't there. She looked on the sakura tree, and he wasn't there again. She tried everywhere but she couldn't find me.<p>

"Where the hell are you, Natsume?" Mikan suddenly asked herself.

"Oh, so you were looking for me?" A boy spoke behind her.

"Huh?" Mikan turned and hit Natsume with her fan.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" She said. _Flash! _A flash sounded. Mikan became furious.

"I'm talking to you, stop taking pictures of…" but Natsume interrupted her.

"Did you know that you're cute when you're angry?" Natsume suddenly said. Mikan remained quiet as her face began to become red.

"Damn, Natsume. I'm not kidding, I'm serious." Natsume stopped looking his pictures and raised his head. The two stared at each other for a while.

"So, why were you looking for me?" Natsume said in a serious tone.

"About what you said this morning, there's something you have…" Mikan began when suddenly Tsubasa arrived and jumped on Natsume.

"Hey, why are you two so serious?" Tsubasa asked.

"No, nothing we were just talking. So, little girl you said?" Natsume asked. Mikan sighed and looked at the two.

"I was saying that you have forgotten about uncle's birthday, yeah. That's what I wanted to say. I'll go, now." Mikan lied as she faked a smile and ran to the cafeteria.

"Wait, Mikan! Are you serious? Wait!" Natsume called. _There's something wrong, because her Uncle's birthday is still next week._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Natsume and Tsubasa were seated on the stairs and started to talk.<p>

"You looked serious earlier." Tsubasa said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that we were serious from what she said." Natsume said in a pissed tone.

"Maybe because I arrived." Natsume's eyes widened. _He's right. I think that that's the reason why she suddenly found a stupid excuse. _Natsume thought.

"She's cute, you know?" Tsubasa said. Natsume looked at him raised his right eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Natsume seriously asked.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Tsubasa asked laughing.

"I don't think." He replied.

"You shouldn't court her." Natsume said.

"And why?" Tsubasa asked as he evilly smiled at Natsume.

"Isn't she too young?" Natsume tried to find an excuse.

"Baka. You know me. Don't you remember? I used to ask their telephone number to a grade 4, when we were in grade 5." He said and laughed.

* * *

><p>At a certain table Mikan and the girls were talking. "We need to do something. Mikan you have to look more beautiful than you already are now." Sumire said.<p>

"You have to be irresistible. He-he-he." Nonoko and Anna said in unison. "We will help you. The book please…" Hotaru said, then she glanced at Mikan. "Hey, what's your problem?" Hotaru asked as she sat next to her.

"But this is his last year at our school, we can't make it in time." Mikan said in low voice.

"Don't worry. Look, the school year has just began and we still have 10 months left and you have us. The only thing we need now is your determination, Mikan." Hotaru explained and the girls nodded. Mikan smiled and finally nodded and hugged them. "We're coming to get you." The girls said with fire in their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Did you like it? **

**Please review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Who's that girl?**

**guys sorry. Didn't have time to recheck this chapter! I'm busy right now, hope you'll understand ;))**

**So, here it is. Hope you'll like it xDD**

* * *

><p>"Mikan! We came! Open the door!" Mikan woke up and slowly walked to the door.<p>

"What's all this noise? It's Saturday today and it's only 5 o'clock. What are yo… KYAAA!" The girls threw her cold water so that she'd wake up.

"What's with you! I'm all wet, now!" She shouted as she looked at her clothes. "Oh, no! Wait, where are you dragging me?" Mikan shouted while trying to not lose her grasp at the door. "No, wait! I still want to sleep!" But the girls dragged her into the Northern forest. "What-are-we-doing-here?" Mikan asked emphasizing every word. "We're here to help you."

"Being pretty or cute is not enough! Natsume is h-a-n-d-s-o-m-e, so you have to be b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l!" The girls shouted.

"Being slim, isn't enough! Natsume has very perfect built body, so you have to be sexy, girl!" Sumire said laughing.

"Being known isn't enough! Natsume is the most popular guy in this school, so you have to be the most popular girl in this school!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

Mikan sweat dropped and raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure about all you said?" Mikan nervously asked as she slowly stepped backward.

"Uh-oh Mikan. Don't even think to escape! CATCH GIRLS!" Hotaru spoke from behind her.

They trapped her and brought her on top of a tree.

Mikan shivered. "What do you want me to do?" Mikan nervously asked.

"Jump." Hotaru just answered causing Mikan's jaw to drop.

"W-what? J-jump?" Mikan nervously repeated.

"Yeah, I want you to jump from one tree to another." Hotaru seriously reply.

"W-why?" Mikan asked.

"Cheerleaders are at the top of the category. If you can't be like them, then you'll never be at the top." Hotaru explained.

Mikan looked at the ground and gulped when she noticed that they were pretty high, then she looked at the trees and took a deep breath.

"How am I going to jump? Explain it to me, so that I can do it." Mikan said with determination.

Hotaru smirked and called her robot.

"Watch and learn Mikan." The robot suddenly jumped and made many rotations while jumping from one tree to another. Mikan was looking carefully at every movement of the robot, when Hotaru suddenly called her.

"Seat here. Now we will push you. Remember the robots movements." Hotaru explained.

_This must be a safety equipment that Hotaru made. I will use this until I master the jump._ She thought.

Then they pushed her. Mikan started to do the same movements of the robot. She jumped from one tree to another while making different positions. It was like she was dancing in the air. Mikan practiced many times when suddenly she stopped at one tree and looked at Hotaru.

"I want to try it without this." Mikan said as she removed the equipment. Hotaru smirked and nodded.

Mikan looked straightly at the horizon. "I'm gonna make it."

Mikan suddenly jumped and after a while everyone's jaw dropped.

"She did it." Hotaru said in disbelief. Mikan finally jumped down right in front of Hotaru and bowed with a smirk plastered on her lips.

"Woe. Better than all the cheerleaders put together." Anna said.

"You did this in less than two hours." Sumire added.

"Well, when I was a kid I used to act like a monkey. Hehe." Mikan said as the others laughed.

"Step 1 done. Oh it's already 7 o'clock. Time to go to the Swimming Pool Area." Hotaru suddenly spoke.

"Swimming Pool?" Mikan asked with wide eyes.

"Popular People step 2: Swimmers are known for their body." Hotau replied smirking.

"Mikan, go and fit these." Nonoko said as she handed her some swimsuits.

"But, I'm chubby…" But Sumire pushed her inside the dressing room.

"You're not chubby, idiot. Go and fit this one!" Sumire shouted at her.

"Yeah, okay." Mikan tried the swimsuit Summire chose, and when she came out Hotaru smirked and quickly took a picture. *money*

"Hey, Hotaru!" Mikan shoted as she tried to cover herself.

"Mikan, you got the body. Why do you hide it?" They said in unison. Mikan blushed.

"Oi, baka. Change now. We gotta go shopping now. By the way I already inserted you name in the list of the cheerleaders and swimmers…" Hotaru said, but Mikan interrupted her.

"Whaaaat?" Mikan shouted at her. "I'll kill you!"

"Don't make me repeat it. And by the way you can't kill me baka! You'll end up in prison for the rest of your life if you kill the greatest inventor of the century." Hotaru said with her emotionless face.

* * *

><p>Later they went to the mall. The four girls were waiting for Mikan to come out from the fitting room.<p>

"Why are we doing this again, Hotaru?" She said while wearing the clothes they chose for her.

"Because we have to replace your wardrobe." The girls replied. Suddenly some boys approached them.

"Hey." Hotaru greeted smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked.

"Is this mall yours?" Hotaru sarcastically replied. Natsume glared at her.

"I'm serious. By the way, where's the baka?" Natsume asked.

"Inside." Sumire answered.

"She's buying clothes?" Natsume asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. She needs a new wardrobe to attract a boy." Hotaru replied with an annoying tone as she emphasized the word boy.

Mikan suddenly went out wearing a beautiful floral dress. Natsume and the boys with him blushed a little. Mikan's eyes widened when she saw Natsume.

"N-Nat-s…" but Natsume interrupted her.

"And you think that by doing that you'll attract a boy?" Natsume said as he turned his back and walked away with his friends.

A vein popped out as he left Mikan dumbfounded.

"What the hell is his problem, now?" Mikan said as she came back inside the fitting room to change in some other dresses.

* * *

><p>While the girls were still helping Mikan in choosing her clothes, Natsume went back to the academy and went to his room.<p>

_What the hell Mikan? Who are you trying to get? Tsubasa? Koko? Tono? Ruka? Who? And why in the world I'm so affected! _

Natsume thought as he threw a pillow on his TV plasma.

Meanwhile the girls were still at the mall. This time they brought her to the parlor.

"Messy curls." Hotaru ordered.

Mikan sat and lookd at the parlor who was now retouching her hair.

"Hotaru, you really hate my pigtail? Don't you?" Mikan sarcastically said.

The parlor finished and smirked at Mikan as he walked to other customers.

"Mikan is that you? You look hot with your hair!" The girls said.

"Now that we found your hairstyle and clothes, you finally found your figure. Next is that little brain of yours." When they came back to the academy the girls went back to their own rooms. Suddenly Hotaru knocked on Mikan's door.

"Here you are. Read all these books or listen to this disk when you sleep." Mikan sweat dropped as her best friend threw her lots of books and went out.

"Ah, she really cares for me." Mikan whispered to herself.

She did as Hotaru said and when she was ready to go to bed she listened to the disk Hotaru gave her until she fell asleep.

The disk played all night until the next morning.

* * *

><p>Finally Monday came. Mikan was preparing herself and fixing her uniform when suddenly Sumire entered her room.<p>

"Oi. Mikan! Hotaru ordered me to fix you." She said smiling evilly.

"Don't wear that extra large size uniform you chose! Wear this…" Sumire said.

"What? Extra small. But…"

"No more buts. Go and change."

Mikan came out with her extra small uniform all buttoned and necktie.

"The skirt is too short Sumire." Mikan said blushing as she tried to pull down the skirt.

"Mikan it's okay. Wait why are you all buttoned?" She asked with wide eyes.

"No, Sumire don't even try to…" too late Sumire jumped on her and unbuttoned the first three buttons.

"Kyaaa! Sumire it's too l-" But Sumire interrupted her.

"It looks perfect! Now the necktie!" Sumire walked to her again and loosened her necktie.

"Sumire I look like a rebel!" Mikan shouted.

"Boys go crazy over rebels."

"But I'm not a rebel!" She innocently answered.

"Yes, you are. You are the smart one." She said smirking.

"Your contacts, girl?" Sumire asked as she looked in her eyes.

"Here." Mikan gave them to Sumire.

"Open your eyes and…. PERFECT!" Sumire smiled and stared gladly at her. "You changed in three days. I can't believe it." She added.

"Hair check, eyes check, uniform check and bag… huh? Where do you think you're going with all those things? Mikan you're the smart rebel remember. Just bring a binder and three books… Okay?" Mikan nervously nodded and when Sumire smiled at her and opened the door they walked together to their classroom.

"Who's that girl?" was heard from students in the corridor. They didn't recognize her. Just the other day she was pretty and cute but today she was beautiful.

They passed a group of guys, who all blushed when Mikan smiled at them.

"Sumire, may I ask you something?" Mikan asked.

"What?" Sumire replied.

"Why are everyone actibg like they don't know me?" Mikan asked.

"Cause you're unrecognizable. Oh, look. That's Natsume. Staring at you, trying to figure out if it's you or not." She said smirking.

"Where?" Mikan asked while looking around.

"There! Right in front of us. Same floor, Senior Building opposite of us." Sumire said pointing at the building.

Mikan blushed when she turned to see him. Natsume was still staring at her. Sumire suddenly laughed and left Mikan behind.

"Oi, wait!" Mikan shouted.

When she entered the room no one recognized her, but when she came near the cold Hotaru they all gasped.

"Mikan?" They said in unison.

"Yeah, me. Good morning!" She awkwardly greeted her classmates.

* * *

><p>Review guys ;)))<p> 


	4. I bet you like her

**Chapter 4: I bet you like her.**

**mysupermariomaurer is inspired right now. So I'm gonna update really soon.**

* * *

><p>Natsume was standing on the balcony of the senior building staring at a certain door of a classroom of the junior building when suddenly he noticed a beautiful brunette chasing after Sumire. Suddenly Sumire turned and pointed at him causing the brunette to turn. He stared at that face for a while until she entered that room. <em>Maybe she's a new student. <em>Natsume thought. _But she knows Sumire._

Meanwhile in that classroom, the teacher entered.

"Sakura, they need you at the gym." Mikan stood up and ran to the gym. When she arrived she saw the cheerleaders practicing. The coach saw her and approached her with a smile.

"Oh, Sakura-san. Imai-san sent this video of you, and listed you in my squad. From what I saw here. I would like you to become the captain for this year, since we still haven't chosen one." The coach said.

Mikan was speechless. This was what she always dreamed of. She was going to be the cheer captain. It was unbelievable.

"S-sorry, coach. You want me to be what?" Mikan asked again.

"I want you to be the cheer captain of our school." She repeated smiling. Mikan suddenly jumped from joy, she was so happy that after thanking the coach she ran to her classroom shouting that she was the new cheer captain. Her classmates laughed at her reaction when suddenly her teacher coughed.

"Ehm, Miss Sakura. I'm really happy for you, but I'm teaching." Mikan suddenly became quiet and bowed at her teacher before going back to her seat.

"Mikan, you did it." Sumire whispered.

"I know." Mikan cheerfully replied.

"Now, you'll be at the top Mikan!" She said.

Mikan smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks for helping me." She said smiling.

* * *

><p>Finally the bell rang. Suddenly the speaker started to speak.<p>

"Late morning to all my beloved students. To all the Snow White cast, please proceed to the theatre now. Your attendance is a must. Have a nice recess!" The said students sighed and lazily went to the theatre. Hotaru and Mikan were already there seated at the edge of the stage with Narumi-sensei, they were talking about how she changed and how her role fits her now. Finally the others arrived.

Natsume entered the theatre and the first thing he saw was that girl. _Why is she with Imai? And where's Mikan?_ He thought. He walked towards Hotaru, still staring at the brunette sitting next to her.

"Oi, Imai." He greeted.

"Stop staring at her, baka. She might melt." Hotaru teased causing Mikan to blush. Natsume suddenly turned to her with a glare.

"Where's she?" Natsume asked.

"You mean Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"Hn." Natsume replied. Mikan's eyes widened. _Thought he was my best friend! He didn't even recognize me! Is he that stupid?_ Mikan thought.

"She's here, baka." Hotaru replied.

"Here? Where?" Natsume asked raising his eyebrow.

"Here." She finally replied pointing at the girl he was staring at earlier.

"B-b-aka?" Natsume said in disbelief. Mikan nodded which caused Natsume to laugh.

"This is Mikan Sakura? Yeah, sure. Like I would believe. I know her very…" Suddenly he noticed Mikan's necklace.

"This is Mikan!" He repeated. Mikan hit him with the microphone on his head. She stood and walked near him. When she was next to him she lowered her head and whispered.

"Moron." Natsume looked at her. She looked sad but before he could say anything, she immediately walked to the backstage.

"Common, guys stop chatting. Let's practice now. Go and change. Go! Go!" Narumi ordered.

Tsubasa was behind the stage practicing his lines, when suddenly Mikan came out wearing her princess dress. Tsubasa suddenly stopped and stared at the brunette. Mikan noticed it and raised her head and when she saw Tsubasa she smiled at him causing him to blush.

"M-mikan?" Tsubasa said.

"Finally someone recognized me immediately." Mikan sarcastically said.

"Wow. You're beautiful." Tsubasa complimented her. Mikan chuckled and punched him playfully.

"And you call yourself a princess?" Tsubasa said laughing. Mikan smiled and stole from his hands the script.

"Hey, Mikan give it back. I'm still memorizing my part!" Natsume suddenly noticed the two playing with each other. He walked towards them and glared at Tsubasa.

"Ehm, we're here to practice, right?" Natsume said. The two stopped and suddenly looked at him with a weird look.

"What's your problem, little dwarf?" Tsubasa said laughing. Natsume then remembered what he was wearing. He covered his face with his hand and glared at Tsubasa again.

"Don't you find him cute, Mikan?" Natsume suddenly looked at her, he was waiting for her to answer. But instead of answering Mikan just raised her eyebrow and turned her back and walked to Hotaru.

"Woe, that was cold…" Tsubasa commented. "From her look, she must be really mad at you. What did you do this time, little dwarf?" he added.

Natsume got pissed off and just left him. "Oi, man. What's your problem? You can tell me you know? You're my best friend." Tsubasa said.

"Just leave me alone for now." Natsume replied coldly.

Finally everyone started practicing. They laughed at their mistakes and kept practicing different scenes. Narumi kept ordering and shouting at the boys, but everything was okay. Finally it was the last scene, where the prince has to kiss Snow White. Mikan was laying on a floral bed positioned at the center of the stage with all the dwarfs and animals around.

"When I say action, be ready to kiss her." Narumi said. Mikan was already blushing and Natsume noticed it.

"Action!" Narumi suddenly said.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa walked to her and looked at her angelic sleeping face. Natsume, on the other hand was watching the two with an annoyed look.<p>

"Oh, you're so beautiful. I have to kiss you." Tsubasa said. Before leaning down to kiss her Tsubasa glanced at Natsume who was really annoyed. Tsubasa smirked and finally leaned down to kiss her. When they were already close to each other the bell suddenly rang, which caused Mikan to stand from the bed. Tsubasa sighed, while Natsume smirked as he immediately walked out from the theatre. Mikan was still blushing and immediately ran to the dressing room.

"Okay, my dear students time to go. Just wait for my announcements. Bye." Tsubasa finally stood and also went out.

_Damn, that bell. _Tsubasa thought smirking before running to look for Natsume.

Natsume jumped and lied on a branch of a sakura tree, still thinking about what happened.

"That was Mikan." He thought aloud.

"Yes, that was Mikan." Tsubasa suddenky said as he jumped on the branch.

Natsume suddenly sat and looked away.

"So, what do you think of Mikan?" Tsubasa asked.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume said still looking somewhere else.

"You know what I'm talking about." Tsubasa replied laughing.

"She's ugly as always." Natsume lied.

"So, she's beautiful. I know you very well Natsume you always mean the opposite." Tsubasa teased.

"Not, this time." Natsume denied.

"So, I know you like her Natsume. As much as I like her. But if you admit it now, I could help you get her." Tsubasa said smilinmg evilly.

"Stupid." Natsume replied coldly, this time glaring at him.

"So, it wouldn't bother you if I go and court her now, right?" Tsubasa asked.

Natsume remained quiet he was thinking about what he really felt for Mikan, if it was love or a just a friendship relationship.

"I'll take your silence as an agreement." Suddenly it hit him. Natsume stood up and kicked Tsubasa down the tree.

"Aww… I got it." Tsubasa said laughing nervously. "Maybe I should've used another way to make you admit it."

"Hn." Natsume just replied and walked away.

"Oi, wait." Tsubasa called running behind him.

* * *

><p>"Mikan, are you okay? You've been quiet since we finished practicing." Hotaru asked.<p>

"No, it's nothing Hotaru." Mikan replied faking a smile.

"I know it's about Hyuuga again." Hotaru said in a very cold voice.

"No, really it's nothing. Maybe I need some rest. I'll see you Hotaru." Mikan said running to her room.

"Ah, okay. Oh, hey Mikan! Before I forget, your cheerleading practices will start tomorrow. Sleep well, Mikan!" She shouted and Mikan nodded.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Later Chapter 5. ;DD<p>

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "How many rivals do I have?"**

**-_You didn't have to change, cause I love you just the way you are._**

**_Natsume Hyuuga_**

* * *

><p>Mikan jumped on her bed hugging her pillow. She was still thinking about the practices. How Natsume treated her and how she felt when she was very close to Tsubasa. She was confused, but for sure she was hurt by Natsume's reaction about how she changed.<p>

"Why are you so stupid?" She said punching her pillow. "I've been doing all this things just to get your attention, and what do I receive back? An insult! I still have feelings for myself, moron." Mikan added as she started to kick her pillow. "But what can I do? I fell hard this time… and unfortunately with you." Mikan said as ahe slowly sat on her bed and a tear fell down from her eyes.

The next day Mikan woke up early because of the cheerleading practices. She wore her jogging pants and a tank top. She went out from her room and ran outside the building to jog around the campus. Thirty minutes already passed and she was still jogging. She was sweating and she forgot to bring her towel and water. She decided to stop, so she slowed down and sat on a bench. She was panting hardly when suddenly a raven boy sat beside her holding a bottle of water and a towel.

"Baka, you forgot to bring your water and towel." Natsume said still looking away.

Mikan glanced at him and sighed.

"If you're here to insult me and talk about my stupidity, I'd be really glad if you stand and leave." She said.

Natsume suddenly stood and walked in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. Okay? I suck as a best friend and I know it very well. Here, I brought you some water and your towel…" He said while blushing a little.

Mikan blushed and stared at him.

"Stop l-looking at me, baka. W-wipe your sweat and drink your t-towel. Eh, I mean drink your w-water…" Natsume nervously said.

Mikan suddenly smiled and took the towel and the bottle. After wiping her sweat and drinking her water, she stood and hugged Natsume.

"Arigatou." She whispered. Natsume blushed and couldn't move. He was completely nervous. _Maybe it's time for me to confess._ He thought, so he broke her hug and looked away.

"Oi, baka. There's something you have to know…" Natsume said in a low voice. Mikan didn't hear him well and gave him a weird look.

"W-w-hat are you murmuring to yourself, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"There's something you have to know, baka." He suddenly said.

"Ah, okay what is it?" Mikan asked still giving him weird looks.

"I-I…" Natsume nervously spoke.

"You, what?" Mikan asked.

"I… I… I…" Natsume was still trying to say.

"Look, Natsume you'll tell me later okay? I'm going to be late if I stay. Okay? Bye, see you later." She said, giving him a quick hug and ran away.

"I love you." He said when she left.

"Baka. Tight-lipped, aren't you?" Tsubasa suddenly spoke from behind him.

"You were watching?" Natsume asked surprised.

"Been watching since you came down. You were funny. No, you were cute to tell you the truth." He teased.

Suddenly Natsume kicked him again.

"Are you a horse, a unicorn or something related to it?" Tsubasa asked as he jumped holding his leg.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Mikan. You finally arrived. Have you prepared a piece?" The coach asked.<p>

"Yes." Mikan replied.

"Good. Team sit on the benches. This is our cheer captain, Mikan Sakura. Please, pay attention okay?" The coach ordered.

Mikan inserted the CD in the stereo, volume to the max and when the music started, she started to dance.

She tumbling, jumped, made many splits, dance, sang, tumbling again. The music fit every movement. The coach was shocked by her talent and the cheerleaders were watching her carefully with their mouths open.

"Is that really Mikan Sakura?" One of the cheerleaders asked. Finally she finished with a running tumbling and signed her dance with her brilliant smile.

The girls were amazed and speechless while the coach stood up and smirked.

"You see, girls. This is cheerleading. Please welcome the captain!" The coach said while clapping her hands. The boys whistled while the girls clapped their hands in disbelief.

"Welcome to the team!" The boys shouted as they ran to her and carried her. Mikan shyly chuckled causing the boys to blush.

"T-thanks, guys." Mikan said.

The girls stood and approached her. Finally the boys put her down. Mikan smiled once more at them and then nervously faced the girls.

"Sakura Mikan? Seems impossible, but it's true. Welcome Captain!" A girl greeted smirking. Mikan smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Mikan. Your cheerleading uniform. You'll have to wear this on P.E. days. Okay?" The coach said while handing to Mikan her new sport bag with inside her uniforms. Mikan smiled and hugged the coach.

"Well, girls. Go and practice. Mikan, you can go for now. I just wanted to introduce you." Mikan nodded and ran out.

* * *

><p>She was running her way back to her room when suddenly Natsume stopped her in the corridor.<p>

"Cheerleading, huh?" Natsume said as he blocked her way with his long arm.

Mikan smirked and nodded.

"Yes, cheerleading." Mikan repeated.

"Did they accept you?" Natsume said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I'm the captain." Mikan replied this time leaning against the wall, so that she could be face to face with him.

"Sure. The captain. No, really, I'm serious. You're the captain?" Natsume suddenly asked with surprise.

"Yes. I. Am." Natsume burst into laughter. Mikan rolled her eyes and finally walked away.

"No, wait. I was kidding, Mikan." Natsume said as he ran behind her. "Is still this a part of Imai's and your plan of getting that boy?" Natsume asked seriously.

This time Mikan burst out laugh. "Yes, it is." Mikan said. With that answer, Natsume remained quiet and stopped walking behind her. He was jealous and he wanted to know who it was.

"As your best friend, I must know him. Why don't you tell me who is he?" Natsume asked.

"Soon, I'm going to tell you." Mikan said laughing. Natsume sighed and catched up with Mikan again. "Are you really doing this for a guy?" Natsume asked in disbelief, but deep inside he asked it for jealousy.

"Yeah. Cause when I was myself I never caught his attention. Unlike now, I'm getting all his attention." Mikan said smiling. "You know this guy I like is really stupid for not noticing my feelings…" Mikan spoke. _She likes someone. She likes a guy. She's doing everything just to get his attention! What the hell Mikan! AHH, I really want to know who is this guy she's talking about! _He thought. "…he's really like you." She said in a low voice as a clue. Then she glanced at Natsume and noticed that he was in deep thought. She, then sighed and stopped walking.

"You didn't hear, did you?" Mikan asked sadly. _All my efforts to make him realize it's him… gone to waste! Damn stupid guy!_ Mikan thought.

"W-what?" Natsume replied.

"About the guy?" Mikan asked.

"…" Natsume didn't reply causing Mikan to sigh.

"Okay, I'll go now. Thanks. For. Listening." Mikan said before leaving.

When Mikan left Natsume stopped and punched the wall and slowly sat on the floor. _God, I'm losing her slowly._ He thought.

* * *

><p>Mikan finally entered her room. She took a quick shower and checked her schedule.<p>

"Oh, P.E. Huh? Kyaaa! P.E. day! I'm going to wear it!" She immediately open her new bag took the cheerleader uniform and threw some books inside the box. She quickly wore it grab her shoes and combed her hair in a high ponytail. She then walked to her mirror and looked at herself.

"Wow, Mikan. You've made it!" She said to her reflection with a smile on her face.

Suddenly someone knocked on her door. "I'm coming."

"Mikan, you're fabulous!" Her friends shouted causing Mikan to blush and chuckle.

"Ah, by the way I copied your notes. Here, we should go now. It's already recess." Anna told her while giving her, her notes.

"Thanks, girls. Let's go then." She grabbed her bag and checked herself once more before going.

"Mikan, let's see your new life." Hotaru whispered.

They walked and when they arrived in the main building of the school, where the classrooms were situated, she took all the attention.

"Girls, I'm hungry let's go to the canteen." Mikan whispered. She felt a bit awkward with all those stares.

"Is really unbelievable to see me wearing cheerleader uniform?" Mikan asked. Sumire nodded with a smirk.

When they arrived in the canteen, the boys of the soccer and basketball team started to whistle. "Oh oh oooh, oh oh oooh, Mikaaaan!" The boys sang together.

But among those guys a certain boy wasn't happy of what was happening, in fact he stood up and walked out the canteen and Hotaru noticed it. _Getting jealous, Natsume? _Hotaru thought with an evil smile on her face.

"Oi, Mikan!" Tsubasa greeted as he sat next to her.

"Andou-kun…" Mikan said smiling.

"So? What's with that uniform? Don't tell me you're a cheerleader now, dear?" Tsubasa asked.

Mikan was about to answer when five girls wearing the same uniform spoke behind her.

"Hey, captain. We need to introduce you to the whole school…" Tsubasa's jaw dropped. "You're what Mikan?" Tsubasa asked.

* * *

><p>Mikan smirked at him and stood up. <em>Confidence, Mikan. <em>She thought.

"Please quiet, listen. Nerds and players, geeks and hotties! Listen!" A girl with red hair and brown eyes shouted.

Then, she started to jump and split in the cafeteria. After a while also the other girls did so and sang the school team's song of the cheerleaders.

"… _so Captain come come come come _

_And show us some some some some, hooooooo!" _

Mikan suddenly went at the center of the canteen with a running tumbling and ended it with a split. The canteen became noisy, everyone was shouting and whistling. While others were just watching them dancing. The boys suddenly ran to Mikan and carried her again. Hotaru and her friends were watching a certain boy who was watching from outside the canteen. Then they looked at each other. "The plan is progressing…" Hotaru said evilly.

"Welcome her, the new cheer captain! Woooooo" And they ran carrying Mikan in front of the building.

"Who's the captain?"

"Who's the best?"

"Who's the prettiest?"

The boys ran around the statue of the founder of GA, shouting Mikan's name.

The bell suddenly rang and everyone went back to their classroom.

"So, Natsume what's the plan?" Tsubasa asked his best friend.

"If she's the captain of the cheerleading squad, then I'm going to be the captain of the…"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter later… <strong>

**Review…**

**;))))))))**

**RIVALS, huh?**

**How many rivals does Natsume have now?**

**Answer… HAHHA XDDDDDDDD**


End file.
